User blog:ILoveBattles/GIGN vs Delta Force
The GIGN France's elite counter terrorism force, they almost never fail. The Delta Force Might be regarded as the best CT force in the world, the Delta are trained to kill and rescue. WHO IS DEADLIEST!?!?! Weapons 'GIGN' Close Range: Glock 17, it’s one of the most reliable pistols in the world, never doubted. Mid Range: FAMAS F1, With a select fire feature, it can kill very easily. Long Range: Remmington Model 700, A sniper rifle that can kill from afar, but don’t doubt it at any range. Special Weapons: Flashbang, used by almost any military force, it causes a blinding flash, which the soldiers can go in and kill. 'Delta Force' Close Range: Berreta M9, another reliable pistol, can kill, and doesn’t take long to reload. Mid Range: H&K 416, modified by Heckler & Koch, the 416 is a fantastic rifle with accuracy and very little recoil. Long Range: SR-25, a semi auto sniper, can still pack the killing much of a normal sniper, but with many more rounds. Special: Sting Grenade, a shrapnel grenade not meant to kill, but to wound enough to immobilize the enemy. Battle The battle will be a 5 v 5 in a large office building. Ballot open until Feb 16th BALLOT CLOSED, DELTA WINS An office building stands above all the rest in a large city, broad daylight. 5 GIGN Soldiers are in a quick search and destroy mission. A helicopter rolls in with 5 Delta soldiers in it. One shoots a GIGN soldier twice with the SR-25. A GIGN sniper quickly responds and shoots the Delta sniper out of the chopper. The Delta gets closer to the window, and they jump through it. The GIGN quickly fan out and shoot at the Delta. One GIGN takes one down with his FAMAS. The Delta soldiers stay disciplined and kill two GIGN with their HK416’s. The two squads split up, the Delta staying on the floor they were on and the GIGN going down the stairs. The Delta chases the GIGN, only for one to be shot down the stairs. . The squads split up again, trying to regroup themselves. The two Delta soldiers share ammo and supplies, while the GIGN set up an ambush 3 floors down. One of the americans gets a stingball ready, while the other follows close behind. The Delta quickly tosses the stingball in the office room. It goes off, hitting a GIGN soldier. He is wounded and his FAMAS is damaged. The GIGN that did not get hit throws a flashbang in hopes of catching the Delta off guard, but one soldier kicks it the other way and it goes off. The two Delta quickly capitalize, and kill the GIGN with their HK416s and Berreta M9 pistols. The two Delta nod and wave back for the helicopter to come get them. EDIT: Reason I didn't do the X Factors and thigns is because this battle was kind of weird. I was learning how to do tabbers, I had to delete some things, next battle will be much more clean and better. I am getting better, trust me. Category:Blog posts